


Overdrive

by fleurdelalune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelalune/pseuds/fleurdelalune
Summary: Aomine and Kise are too much to handle in the best way possible.





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and liked how it turned out, so I decided to post it here. Please be gentle because this is my first time publishing anything like this, lol!

“ _Fuck,_ baby, you’re so wet for us,” Aomine groans as he pushes into you, the stretch you’ve wanted for the past hour making you whimper around Kise’s cock. “So _tight._ ” He punctuates his words with a hard snap of his hips that fills you to the brim and sends heat up your spine. The force pushes Kise deeper into your mouth and you fight the instinct to choke, Kise’s breath hitching above you.

“D-Daikicchi! Don’t be so rough,” Kise chides with a breathless huff, pulling back enough so that he isn’t pressed against your throat. “You’ll hurt ___cchi!”

You brace your hands on Kise’s sculpted thighs and glance up at him gratefully, sure to keep eye contact as you suck on the head of his cock. Kise moans in appreciation, unable to look away. Normally it’s embarrassing to be watched, but right now it gives you a surge of confidence.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, _Ryouta,_ ” Aomine purrs, and you feel Kise twitch in your mouth. He anchors you with his hard grip on your hips, practically bruising as he pounds into you with the same ferocity. You can’t help but moan, trying to focus on Kise’s cock as Aomine keeps rubbing against the spot that feels best. “___ likes it, too. That’s why they asked for it, being fucked between us like this.”

Kise hums in agreement, clearly appreciating your efforts regardless. He starts getting into his own rhythm, thankfully minding the boundaries of your gag reflex and caressing your cheek. “So _good,_  ___cchi,” he sighs, smiling down at you with golden eyes as sweet as honey and as sharp as citrine. “You’re right, Daikicchi. It’s a pretty view.”

“Trying to make me jealous?” Aomine challenges, not slowing his pace and fucking you deeper. “I dunno, I think I got the best deal. ___’s pretty pussy around my cock and your pretty face when you come.”

Both of you react as if bewitched by his voice, you tightening around Aomine’s cock and Kise’s swelling between your lips. Kise’s hips tremble and you can tell he’s close, tasting precum on your tongue. “Un _fair,_  Daikicchi,” he whines, his voice pitching higher.

“What’s unfair, baby?” Aomine’s weight moves forward and you hear him messily kissing Kise, all tongue and groans and whimpers. Each sound goes directly to your clit, especially Aomine’s low sultry laugh. “Already gonna come, Ryouta? You’re always so sensitive.”

You don’t blame Kise at all. It feels overwhelmingly good between the both of them, but it’s not enough at the same time. Heat builds heavier and heavier between your legs and you so desperately want to touch yourself, but you can’t find a moment of reprieve to do so, your fingers already digging into the lithe muscle of Kise’s thighs.

As if Aomine is reading your thoughts, he reaches around with one hand and strokes your clit. You cry out and your legs nearly give out, if not for Aomine still holding you up.

“You’re close, too, huh?” Aomine whispers, suddenly right by your ear. A pronounced shiver racks your entire body at the sensation of his lips on the shell of your ear, but you’re too lost to care, only able to feel him rubbing your clit and him and Kise fucking you in tandem. “You’re so sexy, taking our cocks so well like this. _Fuck_ , I wonder how sexy you’ll look, all fucked out and twitching with our cum dripping out of you.”

The coil in your gut unravels white-hot and your vision goes black as you come, shaking apart and clenching hard around Aomine and moaning around Kise’s cock. Kise’s pace speeds up and he comes next with a shuddering gasp. Some of his cum dribbles down your chin but you’re able to contain most of it, making sure he’s absolutely spent before he pulls his cock out of your mouth.

Gently, Kise pulls you up, letting your his chest support your weak torso. You register his sated, blissed smile before he kisses you down from your highs, open-mouthed and filthy as his cum spills between both of your lips. Aomine’s still fucking you into the borders of overstimulation, but the sight of both of you swapping Kise’s cum makes him lean forward to bite your shoulder, muffling a loud curse as he comes inside of you.

There’s a few moments of panting as everyone tries to catch their breath, but eventually you feel Kise lowering you onto the bed, sweet relief for your fatigued body. You bury your face in the soft covers, thankful for once that Kise had splurged on quality.

You feel Aomine pull out of you, followed by the slow drip of Aomine’s thick cum. It’s an odd feeling, but combined with the bitter residue of Kise’s completion on your tongue, it makes your body prickle anew with submission and arousal.

Kise and Aomine are staring at your entrance in perverted wonder, and despite everything you’ve just done with them, you begin to feel embarrassed by the intensity of their gazes. “Daiki, Ryouta!” you snap, with what little energy you have left. “That’s enough.”

“Sorry, ___cchi,” Kise apologizes, immediately coming to cuddle you. His skin is warm and comforting, and you nestle yourself against his chest. Like a practiced routine, his hands comb soothingly through your hair. “You can’t blame us though. It’s really sexy!”

“I could get hard again just by watching,” Aomine says, though he does finally tear his eyes away to lay down next on your other side. He doesn’t cuddle the same way Kise does, but he does throw an arm over both of you, as if lazily wanting to be included.

“Please don’t,” you reply, burying your reddening face in Kise’s chest. “Not right now, at least.”

Surprisingly, you feel a gentle kiss at the back of your neck, which turns into many gentle kisses along the junction of your neck and shoulder. “Not right now,” Aomine agrees, his voice so uncharacteristically soft and so close to your ear that it makes you shiver. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

Only Aomine can ruin a moment like this when he’s trying to be sentimental, and Kise says as much. “You’re so unromantic, Daikicchi,” he tuts with a click of his tongue. “You’re lucky we love you so much.”

“That’s why you’re here, ain’t it?” Aomine responds, yawning widely as he nuzzles into the base of your neck.

Kise only huffs and pulls you closer, almost protectively. You want to point out that you’re all desperately in need of a shower, but you know it’ll fall on deaf ears, and truthfully, in between both of them, you’re already starting to succumb to fatigue. It only grows deeper when Kise kisses your forehead, murmuring, “Rest, ___cchi.”

Sure, they’re both a lot to handle, but they’re thoughtful and you’re thankful that you’re able to love them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
